


Sex and Cheerleaders

by Milli_Boo900



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milli_Boo900/pseuds/Milli_Boo900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy Biersack is the new guy in school and falls for head cheerleader and dance team captain Margarita Escalante Jaramillo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex and Cheerleaders

Margarita had grabbed her pom poms out her locker her cheer outfit for the Red Warriors. She waited at Kesha's locker and watched as people walked by. Ashley Purdy passed by and walked up to Jake and Jinxx and some guy who was facing them. Ashley tapped on the guy's shoulder. Margarita's jaw nearly dropped. He was gorgeous with piercing blue grey eyes and perfectly full lips. A lip ring was placed on the bottom lip on the left side and he had smooth looking vanilla skin. His jet black hair was in a mohawk kind of. "Rita, wake up. We have a pep rally to go to." Kesha said. "Oh sorry I was just waiting on you." Margarita said. "Yeah while making goo goo eyes at the new guy." Kesha said. "What's his name?" "Andy Biersack. He's hot isn't he." "Yeah he's hot." She said. "Let's go I need to stretch." Kesha said. They left to the gym and Andy saw Margarita pass by. He turned around to watch her walk out the door. "Dude. Who was that chick with the curly hair. She is hot." Andy asked Ashley. "That my friend is Margarita. Every man wants her. Daddy is mega rich lawyer. Mom died when she was two. She just got out of an abusive relationship with a douchebag named Carlos." Ashley said. "I've been trying to tap that ass for three years. Still turns me down." "But she's so popular." Andy said. "She's really sweet man. Not the type to be mean." Ashley said. Andy looked at her as she stood to talk to another cheerleader. She then walked towards the gym her hips slightly swaying as she walked. "Let's watch the girls practice maybe I can make some Purdy Porn with one of them." He said. "You keep using that line you're liable to get slapped, sued or murdered. Most likely murdered but hey it's your funeral." Jake said.


End file.
